


rough times

by novocaine_sea



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Friends With Benefits, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:09:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24700606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/novocaine_sea/pseuds/novocaine_sea
Summary: It starts with a text, as it usually does. A simple can I come over or just im omw when it’s been a particularly bad day. This has been going on nearly six months and they’re comfortable with each other, especially having been friends before that.
Relationships: Fushimi Omi/Tsukioka Tsumugi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 50





	rough times

**Author's Note:**

> I love these two. How come I got into a fandom and was like: _a yes, the ship I'm going to like the most is one that has literally no content. Perfect_

It starts with a text, as it usually does. A simple  _ can I come over  _ or just  _ im omw _ when it’s been a particularly bad day. This has been going on nearly six months and they’re comfortable with each other, especially having been friends before that.

Omi is standing in his kitchen preparing dinner for himself when the chime sounds on his phone. It’s from Tsumugi, which is a surprise but not unwelcome. It’d been a while since they’d gotten together, neither of them needing the stress relief that the other provides.

_ >> I’ll be there in 5  _

Tsumugi gets right to the point and Omi knows that something serious has occurred, but he doesn’t press. Tsumugi is never anything but polite and usually not so forthcoming, so he lets this one slide. If anything he can take care of it in the bedroom, which is how Tsumugi enjoys settling their differences. He might be prim and proper to everybody else, but Omi knows how Tsumugi is when he’s stripped down and desperate.

There’s a knock on the door exactly five minutes after the text had come in, and Omi is prepared. He’d unlocked his door, doing nothing other than simply calling out, “It’s open!” There’s the telltale creak, then shoes hitting hardwood floors, and gentle footsteps padding through the apartment.

“Hello,” Tsumugi greets from behind and Omi looks over his shoulder to find him standing there looking more awkward than he has in a long time.

“Hey, I’m making dinner, you want some?”

Tsumugi shakes his head and Omi knows he’s wringing his hands behind his back where Omi can’t see. Omi hums and turns back to the food he’s making. He’s not going to just let it burn; Tsumugi can wait a few moments. Omi’s food is never anything less than perfection, and even if one of them is desperate, the quality of his food is more important.

He takes his time making up two plates for them to heat up and eat later, when everything is said and done. He knows they’ll be hungry and he’ll force feed Tsumugi if he has to, no matter how sad or exhausted he is. 

“Do you want to talk about it?” Omi is gentle in his approach and when Tsumugi only shakes his head, eyes downcast and then drifting towards the hall leading to the bedroom, Omi knows just how much he needs this. Omi motions with his hand in the direction where Tsumugi is longingly looking and they’re there at record speed. Tsumugi is already working on unbuttoning his shirt and Omi can’t help it when he grows concerned.

“Tsumugi-”

“Please, just fuck me now and you can ask me all the questions later.”

Omi blinks in surprise. A year ago when he’d met Tsumugi he’d never would have thought that kind of language could even come from his mouth. It was like he’d crumble to dust if he ever swore. Omi isn’t sure when he’d changed, but it isn’t a bad thing; Tsumugi is more confident now, in his daily life, in the bedroom, at work. He’s blossomed into himself and Omi is blessed enough to have witnessed it as his friend and bedroom partner. 

“And please, make it rough,” the statement is an afterthought, with one half of his shirt hanging open and off his shoulder. Who is Omi to deny him when Tsumugi is standing there looking like  _ that _ ?

It’s as if somebody flipped a switch inside him and he taps into his younger, delinquent self as he lifts Tsumugi and tosses him onto the bed. Crawling above him, Omi fists a hand in silky black locks and brings their lips together messily, Tsumugi sighing against him. Gnawed fingernails bite into the skin of Omi’s arm below the sleeve as Tsumugi grips onto him, though the pain is slightly welcome. Omi slots a leg between Tsumugi’s thighs and he’s already rutting against him like a dog in heat, tongue shoving its way into his mouth. 

There’s only been one other time that Tsumugi has been this riled up and it was the first time they ever did something like this. Tsumugi’s long term boyfriend had broken up with him and in some sort of sick, twisted way sleeping with Omi was getting back at him. Omi didn’t mind being used like that, as long as Tsumugi was able to express how he was really feeling then Omi would happily do it again. And it was so good that they continued on with this thing, no strings attached, just two friends giving each other some much needed stress relief.

Rough tongues rub along each other, Tsumugi doing the most to get it down Omi’s throat. Omi has to pull back for air, mouthing along Tsumugi’s throat. “You really need this, hm?” He purrs against him and Tsumugi practically rips the shirt from Omi’s body, tossing it to the side, the only mess on his floor.

“What did I tell you about talking?” Tsumugi threatens.

“Yeah?” Omi’s eyes narrow and he focuses on getting the rest of Tsumugi’s shirt unbuttoned, letting it join his own on the floor. He reverses their positions, laying back on the bed with Tsumugi’s smaller frame above his own. “Take my pants off.”

Nimble fingers fly to the zipper and button of his jeans, tugging them down before Omi can take his next breath. His boxers soon follow and then there’s Tsumugi between his legs, taking him in his hands, still flaccid but more than ready to help get him erect. There’s his tongue first, licking at the head and then down the whole long base to tip, Omi growing in his hand. There’s a smirk on Tsumugi’s lips, the little minx, as he pulls back a moment just to let his hand tug at him.

“I thought you wanted to fuck?”

“You weren’t ready yet,” Tsumugi says innocently before his mouth is filled again with the help of Omi’s hand in his hair. Omi guides him into a gentle bob, bringing him all the way down his length and then back up again. The heat around him is astounding, Tsumugi knowing just where and how to press his tongue to give him the most pleasure. Omi pulls him off to let him take a breath, his fist flying on Omi’s cock to keep the momentum. 

Omi blindly reaches over to the table beside the bed, fishing in the drawer for the lube and condoms they’ll inevitably need. He sits up awkwardly to curl over Tsumugi, warming a dab of lube between his fingers. He can just reach behind him to Tsumugi’s entrance, a moan vibrating around his erection at the first touch of fingertips. Omi’s lips quirk again and he starts to slowly press one finger into him, giving Tsumugi time to breathe and stretch.

“Hm...” Tsumugi moans, mouth still stuff full, head still bobbing the way Omi likes. It had taken much practice for Tsumugi to take most of him in his mouth, even when Omi had told him it was okay if he couldn’t. Tsumugi is nothing if not stubborn or determined, however, and he’s a quick learner on top of that. 

The sounds in the room are wet, Omi losing focus and his fingers still inside of Tsumugi as he stretches him. He tips his head back, stomach knotting slightly when he feels like he’s going to cum.

“Stop,” he warns and Tsumugi immediately pulls back with nowhere to go, forehead pressed to Omi’s sweaty thigh, his hair sticking to his face.

“Too good?” Tsumugi teases breathlessly and for that Omi stretches his fingers inside of him slightly, earning a yelp and a moan.

“Too good?” Omi repeats and Tsumugi nips at him without breaking skin. They get into a more comfortable position for Omi’s wrist and he can see the way Tsumugi’s face twists with pleasure every time he thrusts two fingers in, not giving any more than that, knowing what is and isn’t enough. He brushes against the bundle of nerves inside of him, Tsumugi’s leg twitching up when he does. Omi avoids it, saving it for the main course. 

“S’good,” Tsumugi finally says, reaching for the foil packet of the condom and tearing it open, rolling it down Omi’s cock. Omi has to take a deep breath to calm himself, always impressed by the effortless way that Tsumugi goes through life. There’s more lube now, but on Tsumugi’s fingers instead of his own while he wipes his on the sheets. He can wash them later at least, but Tsumugi’s hand around him feels way too good to care about the mess they’re going to add to. 

He pulls his fingers from inside of Tsumugi, replacing Tsumugi’s hand with his own on his cock. He can see Tsumugi’s erection lying flat on his stomach, untouched and leaking in determination for their activity. He has half a mind to touch him, give him some release too, but he knows Tsumugi won’t want that. So, he hikes one of Tsumugi’s legs around his waist, shoves a pillow under him for leverage, and presses the tip of his covered cock to his entrance. 

Tsumugi’s hands immediately come to Omi’s thighs, pushing at him in a silent plea to go slow. Omi nods in understanding and eases up just a little, though the tip breaches and he’s surrounded by tight warmth. A guttural groan rips from Tsumugi, hair splayed against the mattress wildly, his whole body shaking with need. Even though he’d wanted Omi to go slow, he needs this, he needs  _ him _ and he needs him now. He lets himself adjust to the tip, the thickest part, before he slowly rolls his hips into Omi’s, another beg for him to go on. Who is in control here, really?

But Omi allows it and he gently starts sinking deeper and deeper with Tsumugi’s help until he bottoms out, their hips flush together. “Good...” He murmurs, reaching up to cup Tsumugi’s cheek. Tsumugi turns his head to bite his thumb, gaze heated and fixed on Omi from the corner of his eyes. He  _ needs _ this.

The first thrust is powerful and rattles every bone in Omi’s body. 

From the look on Tsumugi’s face, it rocks him too. No noise even comes from his parted lips, a string of saliva connecting the top lip to the bottom one. It gives Omi a little bit of a power trip but his own instincts tell him to be gentle, so he has to find a happy medium. He pulls out and thrusts back in, gripping onto Tsumugi’s thigh as he does. It’s not as hard as the first but it gives a resounding smack that echoes off the walls.

“Ah!” Tsumugi cries out, hands unsure of whether to grip onto Omi or the sheets, flying between the two. Omi sets the pace just like that, hips a blur of motion as he fucks into Tsumugi just how he wants it. He finds his shoulders relaxing as he does, his own stress bleeding from him with each surge of hips. 

He changes the angle every now and then, bringing Tsumugi’s leg higher until it’s over his shoulder or higher around his waist. He’s searching, searching for the spot that will have Tsumugi screaming his name so loud even the gods will hear it. Tsumugi’s breathing is extremely labored, his nails leaving all sorts of marks over every inch of skin he can reach.

Omi knows when he’s found it because Tsumugi clenches so tight around him it almost knocks the breath from his lungs. Tsumugi’s arch is so deep in response Omi thinks he’s going to snap and half. “Shit, shit, shit,  _ yes!” _ The expletives fall from Tsumugi’s lips easily and no matter how awkward the angle Omi focuses his attention on that spot. He finally encloses his fist around Tsumugi’s erection as well, Tsumugi slick and in no need of any extra lubrication. Omi uses the pre-come spilling from him as he gives him one, two, three pumps and then Tsumugi is a goner, toppling over the edge, clenching spasmodically around him with each thrust.

“O-Omi...” Tsumugi groans out as he comes and it sends a shiver down Omi’s spine, his own release finding him soon after. 

The air around them is hot and heavy as they part, unsticking themselves from each other and the sheets. Tsumugi lays there, sprawled out while Omi cleans them up, discarding the used condom and wiping them down with a cool, moist towel. 

“You’re too good for me,” Tsumugi babbles blissfully, “Can I use your shower?”

Omi chuckles, “Of course.”

Omi takes care of stripping the bed and starting a load of laundry while Tsumugi is in the shower, making it up nice and neat. He heats up their food as well, knowing that he’s not going to let Tsumugi just leave on an empty stomach, not when he’s so upset. By the time he’s laying their plates on the coffee table in the living room Tsumugi has reemerged, making himself at home and getting a glass of water.

“You could’ve been rougher,” Tsumugi scolds gently when they settle on the couch.

Omi rubs the back of his neck, “It’s really in my uh, forte, to hurt people intentionally.”

Tsumugi only offers him a gentle smile and a roll of his eyes because he  _ knows _ . But the sex was still good and he’s satisfied (for now) so there’s no use in further complaints. Omi glances at him expectantly throughout the meal, hoping Tsumugi will finally tell him what had gone wrong.

“Alright,” Tsumugi sighs when he’s gotten fed up with the constant glances over, knowing Omi is likely to worry himself to death, “The family who’ve I’ve been working with the longest, in tutoring their son, told me that they no longer needed my services today. I have other kids I tutor but... it just feels so abrupt, and I’d been with them so long...” He smiles sadly down at his half empty plate, “I think it’s kind of silly now that I say it out loud...”

“You’re allowed to be upset, Tsumugi. You’d been with them a long time.” Omi drums his fingers on his knee, biting his lip when there’s no sudden response from Tsumugi, “But hey, look at it this way. You did such a good job in tutoring their kid that they don’t need you anymore. That must be a good feeling right?”

“I guess... And they did give me an extra tip for the sudden lay off...”

“See! Some positives. I’m proud of you.”

Tsumugi nudges him with another eye roll and Omi grins. At least he’d made some headway.

“Next time you’re going to be rougher though, right?” There’s a gleam in Tsumugi’s eyes and that tells him that yes, he’d made some headway emotionally, but sexually, he’s got a long way to go. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please talk to me about Omi on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/novocaine_sea)


End file.
